Painting the Town
by snowspell
Summary: Spencer isn't looking for love.  He's barely looking for 'like'. But meeting an energetic painter may change his mind.  Jenna may not be brilliant but she knows two things, how to paint and what she likes.  Now if only she can get him to say hello.


_Ding-Dong_

Spencer glanced up from his coffee at the doorbell. A few seconds later it rang again. Putting down his coffee cup he walked over to the door and looked through the spy hole. A woman was standing in front of his door, nervously moving her weight from foot to foot. Brown eyes scanned the door before glancing at her watch and then back at the door, as if willing it to open. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose tail and she was dressed in a bright yellow tank top and paint spattered overalls. Spencer frowned in confusion unlocked the door, "Hi…"

"Hi! I am so sorry I'm late. I promise this will never happen again," she said as she darted under his arm and into the apartment, "I would have been on time but the bus broke down and it took thirty minutes for another to come by. Oh! I'm Jenna, by the way." Spencer watched in stunned silence as this stranger shed her coat and bag before looking around and commenting, "Looks like you're still getting ready for the baby." "What?" Spencer choked out in alarm.

Jenna spun around at the startled yelp and stared at her employer with concerned eyes, "The…baby?" she said hesitantly, "You hired me to paint a teddy bear tableau. I just assumed…" Horror washed across her face as she realized that she may have offended him. It should have been obvious. This room wasn't anywhere near ready for kids and while the guy in front of her was cute in that geeky way, he didn't seem like a soon-to-be father, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it! Lots of people like teddy bears. There's really nothing weird about it." Jenna shut her mouth with an audible click as heat suffused her cheeks. She was doomed. 'Lots of people like teddy bears?' What in the hell was she thinking. She probably just mentally scarred this guy for life.

Spencer felt like he had been dropped into some alternate universe where nothing made any sense. He took a breath and tried to get a handle on what was going on, "You're here to paint a mural?" The woman nodded dumbly without looking up from her in depth study of the floor. "But I didn't call any painters." Jenna's head slowly raised until she was peeking at him from beneath her bangs, "You didn't?" Spencer shook his head with a nervous smile. Now that he understood a bit better he felt like her was on more even ground. "That's weird. I'm sure this is the right place." she mumbled to herself as she pulled a folded note from her pocket. Spencer read the address as she looked at it in confusion. "Um, your address ssys 39B. This is 39D," he offered helpfully. The light blush became much more pronounced as she looked at the paper and then at Spencer. "You must have thought I was some psycho, just barging in here," she said in a tiny voice. "Actually your open body language and positive demeanor indicates someone that has a sense of self worth and thrusts others easily while your rapid rate of speech and modulation showed a happy mind-set and focus on the present. You showed very few signs of being a psychotic killer. Also only 24% of all serial killers are women," Spencer stopped as he saw her jaw sag open. It was a pretty common reaction to his statements. He understood that others didn't have an eidetic memory but he wished they would look at him like he was abnormal. Slowly her lips arched into a smile, "That explains why you didn't pull your gun on me." Spencer looked down in alarm, only now remembering that he had strapped on his pistol when he was getting ready for work this morning. "Are you a detective?" she asked curiously as she started to put her coat back on. "Ah, no I work for the FBI? In behavioral analysis," he responded. She nodded as she slung her bag back over her shoulders, "That explains the body language stuff. Well I'm sorry I burst in on you like this. I'll let you get back to your…um whatever you were doing." She smiled as she let herself back out, "It was nice barging into your life for a moment," she said turning away with reluctance. Spencer watcher her start to look for the right door when he felt compelled to say…something. Without thinking he called out, "Spencer. Ah, I'm Spencer Reid." Jenna turned back and sent him another sunny smile, "Jenna Cabral," she said as she knocked on a the right door this time. A few moments later she was gone, in the other apartment.

Spencer turned back to his coffee with a thoughtful expression and could only find one way to describe the morning., "Weird."


End file.
